Happy Birthday
by redvelvetjade
Summary: I love Thee With the breath Smiles Tears of all my life and if god choose I shall but love thee better after death. Miley loves one person but Disney forces her to be with another will she give up on true love for fame? What happens next changes it all.
1. Happy Birthday Intro Chapter One

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

**Trace's p o v ~ Intro-2012**

The crowd was roaring pumping their fists yelling for us and stomping their feet. I took a deep breath as the musicians went on with their parts while we waited for our cue to come back in. Looking around I saw my band mates rocking out Manson was in a full out jump as he came down and grabbed the microphone stand and fell onto his knees hair wild out as he pumped his fist...Jason was rocking out on Bass guitar with Ryan who was on the drums beating out the most wicked Rhythm...Dancing around on stage . I smiled and ran front and started slapping hands with girls in the front row who were screaming and trying to climb on stage making the security guards go crazy as they pulled them down and yelled at them but these chicks didn't care they wanted a piece of me and nothing was stopping them! It made me feel like a god and it was so easy to see how people lost themselves in this life .I could see kids of all ages grooving to our music ages 4 ages 8 ages 13 ,20 ,50 it didn't matter all races all sizes music knew no boundaries and it made me so happy it's what I lived for as a musician.

One girl escaped security and soon 6 ,7,8 had followed and made it on stage a flicker of fear over came me as flashbacks tried to break through...Swallowing I pushed them down deep where they belonged. When I opened my eyes I saw the girls were dancing and rocking out as security was about to race on stage Pete who's 54 and weighs about 240 but is super freaky strong was looking pretty red faced and sweating a good sweat ..happy was not how I would describe him at that moment but I signaled him to stop these girls seemed harmless. One was around 5'5 and had long bronze hair she was tiny waist and was using it as she was bumping and grinding against her friends who were all swaying and laughing heads thrown back she was hot she was winding and throwing her arms up it was pretty obvious she was drunk but she didn't let anything stop her. Looking at her brought back so many memories she was carefree and lived in the moment..the kind of girl I liked..taking a deep breath I jumped down from the amp I was on and started again..

_All I thought was a dream (make a wish)  
Was as real as it seemed (happy birthday)  
All I thought was a dream (make a wish)  
Was as real as it seemed _

As I raced across stage more girls screamed reaching for me the little girls were the cutest and funniest wearing our band's shirts holding up signs professing their love for us which made me smile as I jumped around and slapped hands, to many of them this was their dream to be at a Metro Station concert to have me Trace Cyprus touching their hands singing to them as I was at the 16 or 17 year old girl in front of me she was beaming as she stared at me mouthing the words to our song...her eyes held that typical look of start struck fan...I blew her a kiss and she screamed fanning herself as her friends all jumped on her surrounding her screaming...

_I never tell a woman what to do with her body  
But if she don't love children then we can't party  
Think about it every year, so I picked up a pen  
Happy birthday, love you whoever you woulda been  
Happy birthday..._

Moving across stage I scanned the crowd as amazing as all our fans were I couldn't help the flashbacks that triggered the memories of two years ago ..it was so bizarre how fans could go to one extreme to the next..all the questions raced through my mind what could I have done differently had I made different choices would life had been well different? Could I have done anything more? Would all this pain have been spared? It's funny how when your not looking life just kind of flies by .Sighing as I brushed back my hair and the sweat...I swallowed as I heard a little voice giggling and screaming and the biggest smile broke out on my face as I saw the smiling face of my two year old son. Danny Miles Cyprus waving his hands as he yelled out Dada! Dada! My mom was holding him up grinning god he looked so much like his mama so much like my sister he got the best of both families, I wished so bad they could be with us...looking up at the sky well the celling. I sung out and pointed at him..

_Now you've got a little brother maybe he's really you?  
Maybe you really forgave us knowin' we was confused?  
Maybe every time that he smiles it's you proudly knowin'  
That your father's doin' the right thing now? _

Jason and Mason slapped my back as we finished our set and headed off stage...mom met me back there and Danny came running up. I scooped him up and spun him as my sister Noah who's 12 ran up and hugged me...she started talking as soon as I said hi...her banter made me smile as I thought about how simple childhood was...it made me long for the days when things were carefree and it amazed me how easy it flew by..only two years ago I was a young and carefree... before we all made the choices we made and before life well just happened..


	2. Chapter 2 Paradise Promises

**Happy Birthday ~2009~**

**Paradise Promises **

_Happy Birthday to you [Everyone]_

_Happy birthday to you [Everyone]_

_Happy Birthday Dear Miley [Everyone] _

"_Brat" [Brasion]_

_Happy birthday to you! [Everyone]_

_Brasion don't call her Brat! [mom]_

_Wasn't me it was Noah [Brasion]_

_Was not oh my god don't blame me for your stupidness! [Noah]_

_Don't call me stupid! [Brasion]_

_Well don't act it and I won't call it as I see! [Noah]_

_Kids enough! [mom]_

_He started it! [Noah] She started it![Brasion]_

_Who cares I'm ending it now! [mom]_

I had to laugh as my brother and sister started to push each other until mom gave them one look which made them part the minute she turned her head. Noah 9 crossed her arms and leaned back huffing and grunting as Brasion 16 made faces behind moms back at Noah...

_I mean it both of you this is your sisters day [Mom]_

_Let her enjoy it_ _and stop the bickering [Mom]_

_Thank you Brandi that was awesome [Mom]_

She went over and hugged my older sister Brandi Glenn 22 who was sitting in the dinning room with her guitar which she had been playing when they had sung to me.

_Yada yada Brandi is so awesome oh look at me [Noah mocking Brandi]_

_I'm Brandi Glenn and I am so...[Noah mocking Brandi]_

_Noah stop it! [mom]_

_Noah stop it [Noah mocking]_

Amidst all this as she was prancing around mimicking Brandi as mom chased her my best friend Mandy Jiroud leaned over me arms around my shoulders and whispered.

H_appy Birthday baby girl _

_I love you sweetie[Mandy]_

I smiled as I leaned back and breathed in her sweet aroma of Vanilla and cherry and her minty breath as she leaned in and kissed my checks.

_What are you going to wish for? [Mandy]_

_Well if I tell ya that would ruin it duh..[me]_

_Don't roll your eyes at me Missy [Mandy]_

She nudged me as I giggled returning the kiss from earlier

_Blow the Candles out! [Noah]_

_Before I have to enroll in the old fogies home[Noah]_

_Noah will you calm down! [mom]_

_Lalalalalalala..... [Noah]_

_I will not calm down I will not slow down! [Noah]_

_Girls they wanna have fun oh oh they wanna have..[Noah]_

_Noah! Please stop! [mom]_

My poor mom was at her wits end as she yelled at her non-stop Brandi rolled her eyes as I took a deep breath and counted my blessings. I had a great family who loved me even as strange as they were at times and I loved them back I had awesome friends like Mandy and a amazing career and loyal fans who looked up to me..I had everything what could I wish for? Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and blew..Mandy tickled me..

_What did you wish for? [Mandy in a bunny voice]_

_I can't tell you then it won't come true! [me]_

_Oh silly superstitions Bo-Hoo tell me! [Mandy bunny voice again]_

_Tell me [Mandy bunny voice again]_

_Or I will tickle you to death, [Mandy bunny voice again]_

_Oh no not the tickle monster! [Me]_

_No oh~I am so sca... [Me laughing hysterically] _

I was laughing so hard I almost fell off my chair she slapped my butt making me laugh harder. She fell across me which made me unable to resist tickling her under her arms. It didn't take long before she fell on me and I slapped her butt harder seconds later her head fell into my lap, Noah came over and kicked her hard she yelped as I shot Noah a look she giggled as Mandy did a flip over me landing on her butt in front of me of course everyone laughed after we made sure she was okay. She looked at me and she looked so cute in her bewildered face that I had to laugh ruffling her head. Which she then laid back down in my lap. Mom dished out the cake and ice cream dad poured the soda and tea , Sounds of Noah and Emily Grace our cousin 8 were chasing each other with water guns and whip cream mom looked questionably at her sister Edi who shock her head and drowned another tequila shot. Behind us the ocean beat down against the hot sand people had crowded the beach which looked amazing everything you see in poster cards blue seas so deep they made you sleepy but were so clear you can see straight below a cool wind blew slightly as brilliant rays warmed the atmosphere the sand glistened as kids ran to and from the ocean surf boards cut through the calm waves as people hung ten further out cruise ships gave out tours people with binoculars stared out pointing they were tiny blimps to my sights. Vender's called out as they walked through the beach. From my patio I could see it all and still couldn't believe it here I was turning seven-teen sitting in a hotel on the beaches of the Bahama's with my family and friends and co -stars singing to me.

_Thanks I love you to..[me]_

_Aw I know well who couldn't I am so perfect! [Mandy]_

_Ego much? [me]_

_Eggo! Somebody said ]Noah]_

_No one said Eggo Noah [Brandi]_

_Sucks I'm starved! [Noah]_

_Eat the cake butt munch [Brasion]_

_Shut up! [Noah]_

_Cake Ice Cream Yay! [Mandy running to it]_

As everyone was arguing and running around like crazy I slipped out and breathed in the fresh air taking deep breaths .I inhaled the sweet aroma of salty ocean breeze feeling the warm rays of the amazing sun. I was loving being able to walk on the beach without being mobbed.

_Hey sexy! [Liam]_

_Ah! [me]_

I shrieked happily as my boyfriend sneaked up behind me and spun me and made me giggle throwing my arms around him he laughed and pulled me up wrapping my legs around his waist grinning as we calmed down and stopped spinning .I let him look me in my eyes..as he removed a string of hair from my eyes gazing into his I felt my heart melt ,

_Sexy wow..that doesn't even start to cover it.._

_Thanks..you better say that or someone's not getting_

_Any..[me]_

_Any what...honey...[Liam]_

_Oh well you never know what I may reward you with..[me]_

_Well I know I will take …[Liam]_

Without words needed he leaned in and kissed me straight on my lips..which melted me as I closed my eyes and took him in. His hands slide up my back and rubbed me gently. Our kisses became more passionate as we lowered ourselves into the sand and his lips traveled to my stomach which fluttered with little butterflies as his soft lips made contact with my skin wet sloppy kisses lined my stomach closing my eyes .I ran my hand through his hair and sighed his hands ran the length of my bare legs and made me shiver. ..

_You okay hon? [Liam]_

_Yes...don't stop...[me]_

_You sure? [Liam]_

_Fro sure..[me]_

He lowered himself on top of me kissing me as his hands ran over my back and slowly unhooked my bikini straps which fell as I rolled on top of him our breaths came in short gasps as my whole body felt on fire and his touches and kisses made me feel ready to bust open. Brushing my hair back he held my face in his hands and kissed my lips . …just then a blast of cold water and sand pelted us in our faces as Emily and Mitchel blasted us with buckets of cold ocean salt water ..Anger ,shock, embarrassment .Yea that was a pretty good way to say how I felt as I picked my head up from his chest to see them standing there holding empty buckets grinning like that dang cat that swallowed the stupid yellow bird..grabbing my bikini. I struggled to get up as I threatened them with death..pain and misery but Emily saved them when she grabbed a towel and pointed yelling out

_Paparazzi! _

_Crap...[me]_

Liam and I struggled to get our stuff and cover ourselves as that sleaze kept snapping pictures from behind the bushes. Emily covered me as we ran back to the hotel. As soon as we were out of sight we sighed...

_I can't believe how creepy they are [Liam]_

_Their like leaches and cock roaches [Liam]_

_Yea they are..get use to it hon this is life in the fast lane [me]_

We split up inside I went to my room closing the door I sighed leaning against it holding my bikini up the cool air felt great. I could feel the sun burn setting in. Truth was I knew they had been there and that's why I started kissing him.

_You okay sweetie? [Mandy]_

She came up and wrapped her arms around me and started to massage my shoulders which relaxed me her hands felt amazing as they worked out the kinks in my tight shoulders. Her breath fell against my checks as she undid my straps. Slowly I opened my eyes and turned to look at her she smiled so bright and so radiant that even her eyes shone as I cupped her face in my palms -her face is so cute with a dusting of freckles-without words needed she wrapped her arms around me and held me .I proceeded to tell her about what had happened and she listened as she held me. She didn't need to say anything I knew she knew what I was feeling and I knew she wanted to make it all go away.

Taking a shower the air in the bathroom was still warm and the scent of her shampoo and conditioner still lingered. It relaxed me and made me think of her taking a shower which brought a smile to my face.

I dressed for this evening we still had time so I didn't hurry to do makeup or hair I hated doing all that I was so much more comfortable in just sweats and no makeup with my hair down..the sun was fading as I came out and she closed the blinds. Grinning as she did so I laid on the bed and motioned for her to come lay down by me which she needed no prompting to do so ..truth was Liam was just a publicity stunt one Disney made me do to promote our movie which was due out in April. Sure I cared for him he was a great guy but I didn't love him..he was an amazing friend but the person I love and have loved with all my heart for three and half years...

She was laying besides me running her hand through my hair as she gazed in my eyes, I swear I could see our future in them .I saw us getting married having babies and just being together forever. Inspired I leaned up and kissed her and she responded passionate which gave me more energy to put into the kiss.

We lay there and held each other laughing.

_It's so awesome here Mandy_ [me]

_Yea I know it's so peaceful here to_

_So beautiful and so tranquil [Mandy]_

_I just want to lay here forever and in your arms _

_It's the perfect way to spend them paradise baby [Me kissing her]_

Hand in hand we headed down to the barbecue dad was on the grill with Emily's dad while Mitchel and Emily were spying on Demi and my brother Trace who were making out Mom kept yelling at them to go some where else away from the kids Brasion was making gag noises..Brandi was chilling with her friends Codi Caracco and Megan Parkland playing cards. Noah and Emily Grace were challenging kids to a dance contest , Liam came over and kissed my check I heard Mandy gag softly she's never liked him and despises this facade Disney makes us put on but her boyfriend Brian came over and swept her up squealing she threw her arms around him and he lifted her up. They've been dating for 6 months and I have never seen her happier expect when she's with me. Unlike Liam who knows were in love Brian has no idea about us she's afraid he won't take it well.

_Miles come here you have to see these pics! [Mitchel]_

Looking around to see that no one was watching I rose and kissed her check she smiled wrapping her arms round me and held me tight. Demi and Trace had gone to a more secluded area hurrying over to them I saw the two of them wrapped in each other's arms her eyes closed as he was on top of her yuck my older brother and closest friend!

_Okay I'm coming hold on.[.me]_

Demi came up as we were looking through them and started to beat Mitchel who hide behind me I squealed as she hit me and tried to wiggle out ...Emily started snapping that as pictures..

_Whew I can Tweeter that and that [Emily]_

_Keep hitting her Dems oh a little that way [Emily]_

_No to the right ..[Emily]_

_Emily! [me]_

_Ahhhhh! [Emily]_

She took off as I followed her and started to chase her laughing.

Dad made a big production of grilling which made Aries and Jason crack up as they started doing a comedy skit.

After dinner I heard Trace and Demi arguing so Liam and I went down to the beach where Brian and Mandy were already making out we slide by them and cuddled I rested in his arms .

_I hate drama uh Mandy promise me you will never date _

_My brothers [me]_

She laughed at my joke Brian looked at her and waited for her to answer she laughed harder and made us both wait..

_Of course I will never date your brothers like ew..._

_Trace scares the crap of me and Brasion that's like illegal [Mandy]_

_Whew for a second there I was a little worried [Brian]_

_Aw baby never worry ya know I love u..[Mandy]_

She leaned over and kissed him..long and hard I saw her tongue start to work his making him moan. I felt my face flush how I was longing for her to do that to me...Liam sensed my feelings and wrapped his arms tighter around me..

_I just want the promise that it stays this way forever_

_This feeling of security and love..[me]_

_I promise that..forever..[Mandy]_

_As long as I'm here breathing you'll always feel safe with me.._

_Ahhhh!_

A scream scared us all as we looked up and saw a sooting star wondering where it came from ...The scream.. I mean...


	3. Chapter 3 Haunted

**Haunted**

**Miles p o v**

They say love isn't suppose to hurt right? So why does it always feel like my heart is being ripped out from me? Every time I look at her and see her smile at me a smile so bright that even the damn stars in the night sky get jealous. Why do my eyes fill with water whenever I think about touching her? Knowing that I can't at least not the way I truly want to..the night was perfectly clear as we sat out watching the stars and the ocean play Indy 500 the ocean racing off into its own world into the deep blue sea far away from where we sat on the beach cuddling, the stars were racing against time trying to cling onto what precious time they had left until sunlight would creak through and steal it away. Exhausted by the sheer thought of it all I laid my head down on his chest as he ran his hand through my hair. Questions filled my head what was Liam going to do when it came time to let go? He seemed cool now with this whole thing but in the end would he be like Justin my ex and be a cry baby

who wrote songs dissing me claiming I gave him nothing never mind the fact that no one would know who he was if it wasn't for me? Now he's on a hit show...with a radio hit...butt hole...Liam seemed so different but I couldn't be sure maybe it was my whole trust issue thing..

I watched as Brain held her running his hands over her bare skin as she laid down further her shirt rode up revealing her belly my eyes held steady on her as I watched her face relax her breathing eased up Brain's hands ran up her side massaging her arms. I wanted to be the one doing that to be the one who made her relax and feel safe. Brain whispered something to her and she giggled I felt Liam's hands slide around my waist and and connect with my hands holding them as He turned my head and leaned forward kissing me hard I melted as he grabbed me and held me tight small moans escaped my lips as I moved closer grabbing his shirt and pushing myself on top of him my hair fell over my face which he shoved back kissing my neck, I'm not sure how long we were kissing for but when we came up for air .I was panting and gasping for air my face flushed he ran his hands over my face and over my eyes forcing me to open them staring into his face I smiled and kissed his face coming up .I just noticed Brain and Mandy were gone. Disappointment settled inside as Liam wrapped my legs around his waist carrying me upstairs my parents were busy chasing Noah and Emily so we sneaked upstairs unnoticed .My lips never left his as we kissed and started taking each other's clothes off falling through the door we landed on the bed barely as the rest of my clothes came off he threw my pants somewhere didn't see didn't care all I saw and cared about was this amazing man climbing on top of me my hands running over his bare chest.

_God Your so Gorgeous miles [Liam]_

Liam's hands caressed my bare skin as he kissed me on my breasts and my stomach gently he placed my head on the pillows. Closing my eyes I took in his heavenly scent and his kisses the feel of touch on my body from my smooth legs to my firm stomach 39 c breasts to my face his lips worked their way all over me .I knew my parents would freak if they found out but I just wanted to feel better and I knew exactly why Mandy had left and what she was doing it just made me madder why did Brain get to have her? I was the one who loved her and who had been there for her through everything. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped as Liam pushed my legs back. I knew I was breaking a promise I didn't want to do this but it felt right..in so many ways..it made me feel like I could forget my problems that's all I wanted! No matter what I did where I went Mandy haunted my mind. Looking into his eyes though I wondered if this escape would be a decision that haunted me?


End file.
